Controversy exists as to the extent and significance of left ventricular "suction" as a means for LV filling. We have developed a methodology using blood pool scintigraphy and simultaneous LV pressure measurement to examine parameters from end sytole to the end of the isovolumic relaxation period. Several indices describing the region of increasing volume but decreasing pressure were proposed and tested in patients with hypertrophic cariomyopathies and with coronary disease. The work resulted in a paper presented at the Society of Nuclear Medicine entitled "Ventricular "Suction" Measurements by Pressure/Volume Relations."